


The Trees

by exo-on-crack (alkaloida)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EXO on crack, Fetish, Other, tree fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaloida/pseuds/exo-on-crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had a problem, but he was sure he could keep it in. Until now.</p>
<p>Warning: TREE FETISH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trees

Chanyeol had a big secret. A secret that he didn’t tell anyone, not even his boyfriend, D.O. It was a problem, really. Whenever he saw a tree, he just had to admire it. He loved trees even more than his boyfriend.

One day in early spring, they decided to go to Costco. Chanyeol only obliged because he was sure there weren’t any trees. He wouldn’t have a nervous breakdown, and he wouldn’t have to spill his secret. At least, that’s what he thought.

As they were pushing their shopping cart through the aisles, Chanyeol saw a tree. Two trees, in fact. They were beautiful, luscious even. They were glistening with droplets of water. He immediately halted and stood still to admire the trees. Chanyeol felt his manhood grow hard.

D.O. was confused. Why did they stop next to the trees, and also, why was his boyfriend rock hard? He didn’t do anything. He then saw Chanyeol’s expression, and realized. It was for the trees. Those beautiful trees had stolen his love. D.O. cried softly as a silent tear flooded down his cheek. He became so jealous.

He decided to end the tree’s life. He took an axe from the neighboring aisle, and chopped down the tree. Chanyeol was devastated. The trees were once a part of him. He took the axe from D.O.’s hands, and killed his ex-boyfriend, before finally killing himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you're reading this right now.


End file.
